Conventional aircraft doors, for example, cargo doors, are opened upward by means of hydraulic cylinders via a hinge. Such cargo doors that can be tilted upward must be secured “failsafe” against unwanted falling down. This causes increased structural demands with additional weight. This also requires a very demanding locking mechanism. Such known cargo doors are also very wind-sensitive, so that the cargo door ordinarily can no longer be opened above a wind velocity of 40 knots.